Ultimate Super Smash Bros Song
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: The Smosh Games Crew sings an awesome song about the new Super Smash Bros coming out. Enjoy the fun they prove about Super Smash Bros.


Singing

_Action_

**Talking**

* * *

><p><strong>"PLAYER 1, DEFEATED!"<strong>

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p><em>The lights turned on as a huge crowd was cheering.<em>

_2 people wearing cloaks came out of the entrance and went inside the boxing ring._

_One of them removed his cloaks, revealing Sohinki._

_The other one threw his cloak into the air as he was looking at the mat._

_The cloak landed outside the ring as the guy looked at Sohinki, revealing Lazercorn._

**"READY...GO!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian:<strong>

It looks like there's going to be a brawl.

2 or 4 characters head to head.

1 epic battle to the death.

One of the best video games makes their 4th appearance and it's better than the other 3, no offence.

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sohinki:<strong>

What's this game called?

**Crowd:**

SUPER SMASH BROS 4!

**Sohinki:**

That's right.

When there's a game called Super Smash Bros, it will be a awesome game.

We may be excited for other games to come, but Smash Bros will bring out excitement.

Let's brawl! I can take the Brawl everywhere I go with the 3DS.

Wii U will bring the big screen that's full of action.

Let's do this and brawl it out.

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Jovenshire:<strong>

Let's bring out our victorious screams.

Let's get the horror movie scream queens to scream for SUPER SMASH BROS!

We'll have an exciting game with explosions, fighting, assistance, pokemon, and everything else.

For the first time ever, Capcom allows Mega Man to join the brawl.

We have our fun, but now it's time to fight.

Do I even need to say it?

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>All:<strong>

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

This is the ultimate fight. Our favorite characters fighting it out.

LET'S SUPER SMASH OURSELVES TO VICTORY!

* * *

><p><em>Sohinki punched Lazercorn in the chest.<em>

_Lazercorn jumped off the ropes and park core punched Sohinki in the face._

_Sohinki fell on the mat as a Master Ball appeared in front of him._

_Sohinki picked up the Master Ball and threw it, reveling Meloetta._

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony:<strong>

This is the greatest game Japan has made for the past 15 years.

Nobody will ever give a rest to this great game.

Just don't be a asshole on the game or nobody will like you.

Play nice and give everything you got and you'll make new friends.

Be a jerk in Smash Bros, f**k off and leave me alone in a sh*thole.

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazercorn:<strong>

Time to Smash your balls out of here.

I got Lady Palutena on my side. Let's bring out a Black Hole Laser and blast your balls out of here.

We got new pokemon helpers, like Keldeo, Abomasnow, Zoroark, Meloetta, and all others.

We'll bring the Smash and kicked you out.

We got new Pokemon Final Smashes, like Mega Chairzard, Mega Lucario, and Greninja's Night Slash.

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari:<strong>

What's up, brawla'? It's me, Atomic Mari.

My home country, Japan, made a new game, Super Smash Bros.

I'll have fun and bring the fight.

Super Smash Bros is hitting it big.

You can now take you Smash Bros game everywhere you go with the 3DS version.

Having fun and fighting people around the world.

We, the Smosh Crew, are going to have fun and bring death to anybody.

We'll be fair and have fun, but we'll give it all we got to win the battle.

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>All:<strong>

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

This is the ultimate fight. Our favorite characters fighting it out.

WE'LL BRING THE FIGHT EVERYWHERE WE GO!

LET'S SUPER SMASH OURSELVES TO VICTORY!

* * *

><p><em>Sohinki's Meloetta started singing the Relic Song as it started launching projectiles.<em>

_Lazercorn dodged all the projectiles and used Aura Sphere._

_The Aura Sphere hit Sohinki in the face._

_A Master Ball appeared in front of Lazercorn as he threw it, revealing Keldeo._

_Keldeo focused on Sohinki and rushed to Sohinki and used Secret Sword repeatedly, launching Sohinki into the air, almost off-screen._

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Anthony:<strong>

We bring the Smash, you bring the bash.

We'll have a lot of fun.

Nobody will have fun without us around.

Having fun is Brawl is what we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sohinki and Lazercorn:<strong>

Have fun with us. You're invited, to a Super Smash Bros Brawl.

We bring the fight until the end.

Don't be a jerk or we'll kick your f**king balls out of the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Jovenshire and Mari:<strong>

New characters, new assistance, and new pokemon.

Action plus cheers equals fun.

Nobody can bring the fun in funny except us.

Now let's bring the fun in SUPER SMASH BROS!

* * *

><p><em>Lazercorn's Keldeo vanished as Sohinki crashed into the mat in the boxing ring.<em>

_Everybody was cheering for Lazercorn._

_A Smash Ball appeared as Lazercorn punched the ball and got the power._

_Lazercorn was about to release his Final Smash until Sohinki did an uppercut on Lazercorn's chin, making Lazercorn lose the power of the Smash Ball as the power formed into the Smash Ball._

_Sohinki grabbed a Boomerang and hit the Smash Ball towards him._

_Sohinki punched the Smash Ball and got the power._

* * *

><p><strong>Ian: Hey guys. I think it's time to finish this song.<strong>

**Anthony: He's right. Time to see who won this Super Smash Bros Brawl.**

**Lazercorn: I won't give up until Sohinki taps out.**

**Sohinki: We'll see about that.**

**Jovenshire: Let's sing until we see who won.**

**Mari: This is for you Super Smash Bros fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>All:<strong>

Bringing out the fight and having a Smashing good time.

You don't know what you haters are looking at.

Stop hatin' and have some fun or we'll find you and kick your f**king balls until you vomit out sh*tloads.

We will smash, bash, and clash into victory.

We will bring out everything we got to win this fight.

WE'LL BRING THE FIGHT EVERYWHERE WE GO!

HAVING FUN AND KICKING ASS!

BRING JOY AND FUN EVERYWHERE WE GO!

LET'S SUPER SMASH OURSELVES TO VICTORY!

* * *

><p><em>Sohinki used his Final Smash that was called Sohinki Darkness.<em>

_Lazercorn was in a cage as Sohinki rushed to Lazercorn with a fiery fist and punched through the cage Lazercorn was in and punched Lazercorn in the face, sending him off screen._

**Announcer: Lazercorn, defeated!**

**The winner is...**

**Sohinki: That was worth the sh*t.**

**Announcer: SOHINKI!**

* * *

><p><strong>There are 3 reasons why I did this.<strong>

**1, to celebrate the release of Super Smash Bros 3DS**

**2, I got the game on October 3 because I pre-ordered it.**

**And 3, I went to see Pitbull and Enrique Iglesias on October 3. I enjoyed the concert.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


End file.
